Fifty-two investigators from the Oregon Health & Science University are requesting renewal of National Eye Institute core funding to support four modules: Molecular genetics and statistics, Gene Expression, Proteomics, and Microscopy. Since its last core grant competing renewal 5 years ago, the department of ophthalmology has tripled its wet lab research space. The core users include 27 faculty members who are principal investigators on NEI supported grants, including 31 grants which are either R0Is or K08s, as well as 2 R21s and 1 R42. The investigators also receive additional NIH and foundation support. The Casey Eye Institute/Department of Ophthalmology has made a major commitment to research as should be apparent from this depth and from this growth. The core grant support from the NEI has been an essential component of this success. The department is committed to expanding its research program with core facilities serving as a major contributor to this projected growth.